(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-capacity rechargeable battery.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery can be charged and discharged, unlike a primary (non-rechargeable) battery.